A night we won't forget
by KuroUsagi09
Summary: While at Maki's house, Honoka and the others decided to have a test of courage. But Nozomi planned on something, and things go according to her plan. Will muse get back to the vacation house safely...? I hope you enjoy the story, and if I'm that bad at English, I'm really sorry.


_Konnichiwa minna-san~ Genki desu ka? I'm new here, so please take it easy on me…_

_And this has nothing to do with the anime scenes, just simple fanfic. And, I'm sorry if my story is kinda late… I just watched the season 1 of love live again and I thought something while they're in Maki-chan's vacation house…. I hope you enjoy the story._

**I don't own love live.**

* * *

It was a night when Honoka and the others are at Maki's vacation house. They just finished eating dinner when Honoka said "I know everyone! Why don't we have a test of courage tonight?"

"Huh, that again?" Nico said.

"I just thought that it would be a great opportunity since we're in such a wonderful place."

"I-isn't it a little late?" Eri said with a nervous tone.

"That's what test of courage means, Eri-chan." their enthusiastic leader on the other side.

'Ah, this is what happened in my dream this morning… we were doing the test of courage when Maki-chan tried to stab me…' Nico thought with a scared face.

When Maki looked at Nico, she seemed to realize something. Then she said "Nico-chan?"

"What…?" Nico said with a pale colored face.

"Why do you look like someone wants to kill you?" Maki asked.

"Who knows…"

"What's with you? Does someone really want to kill you?" Maki raised her right eyebrow.

"Shut up if you don't have something good to say."

"Sorry, I was just curious…" Maki looked away from Nico.

"I almost died…"

"Is that right?" The red-haired girl looked at Nico again.

Nico looked straight back at Maki and said "You almost kill me in my dream earlier!"

"Why me? And even if I wanted to kill you, why in a dream? Why don't I do it in person?"

"So, you really want to kill me?"

"That was a joke."

"Oh, so even our Maki-chan knows how to tell a joke."

"Whatever."

"You two really get along, too much, huh?" Nozomi interrupted.

"They sure do nya~!" Rin agreed.

"No we don't!" Nico and Maki shouted in sync.

Honoka looked at the window, saying "Ah~ No wonder why their fans call them NicoMaki. They're even in a perfect sync when they denied it. opposites sure are more attractive~"

"Yeah, and rumors say that they're always go on dates after school." Nozomi said.  
"Wasn't it you that spread those rumors?!" Nico shouted at Nozomi.

"Who knows…"

"I sure know!"

"Don't accuse people like that, Nico-chi…"

"Shut up!"

"Anyway… Are you guys really going to continue that thing…" Eri suddenly spoke just to stop the other members from arguing.  
"What do you even mean by 'you guys' Eri-chan? We're all going,nya!" Rin said in an excited tone.

"I think I should stay just here…"

"That won't be fair nya…"

"That's right! I've been thinking about this. Why don't we partner ourselves to another member, instead of grouping ourselves to two groups?" Honoka cheerfully said.

"Partner ourselves?" Rin asked.

"Yeah!"

"What about the other member that doesn't have a partner?" Umi asked.

"What do you mean?" Honoka said, looking a little confused.

"… Doesn't Muse have nine members? I mean we aren't equal…"

"Then the group will be grouped by three members."

"Doesn't Eri-chi treat Umi-chan different? I think they should be together."

"What does that have to do with this? And don't I treat you guys the same?"

"No. You treat Umi-chan different. Ah… I feel jealous~"

"But Umi-chan is with Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan right?" Hanayo asked.

"Yeah…"

"Where could Umi-chan belong then, nya?"

"Only Umi-chan can answer that." Nozomi looked at Umi.

"D-don't look at me like that..." Umi whispered, looking at her left side without realizing that Eri was seated there, but when she realized it, her face got red and she looked away.  
"Where do you like most Umi-chan~? Eri-chi's side or Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan's side~?"

"Wh-what's with that Nozomi?!"

"Stop that Nozomi…" Eri said with her face getting bright red.

"Don't you want to know Umi-chan's answer, Eri-chi~?"

"Eri-chan, we know you want to know Umi-chan's answer. Just please sit there and listen." Hanayo said with her eyes sparkling.

"E-eh…?" Eri's face got redder.

*stare~*

"I… I don't know!"

"How about you Kotori-chan? Do you like Honoka-chan more or Umi-chan?"

"I go for Honoka-chan~"

"Kotori-chan..."

"That means Umi-chan belong to Eri-chi then~"

"Nozomi!" Eri and Umi's face got redder as if they're about to explode.

"What about you Nozomi-chan? Where do you belong?" Honoka asked.

"Me…? I'm not sure…"

"It's pretty obvious that Nozomi is in Eri-chan's side too nya."

"And obviously… Rin-chan is with Hanayo-chan, right?"

"That's right, nya~! That's fine with you right, Kayo-chin?" Rin hugged Hanayo.

"Rin-chan…"

"I think it's better if I don't go with you guys… I mean, there should be someone left here…" Eri looked really pale while saying that, because she's scared of dark and only Nozomi knew that.

"Don't even think about it. There's only few people around here." Maki said.

"That's good nya~ right Eri-chan?" Rin jumped from Eri's back.

"B-but…"

"Only Maki-chan and Nico-chan are left then~" Honoka said while looking at the two said girls.

"Which means they're partners, right~?" Nozomi said.

"W-why am I with Nico-chan!?" Maki's face got bright red.

"Don't you like that, Maki-chan?" Hanayo asked Maki.

"Th-that's not what I mean!"

"Oh, so Maki-chan wants to be with Nico-chi then~?"

"N-no I don't!"

"Am I that disgusting to you…?"

"Y-you're the one who said that!"

"We all know Maki-chan wants to be with Nico-chan even though she says she doesn't want to, right?" Kotori joined the others that was teasing Nico and Maki.

"Yeah, everyone knows that." Honoka said.

"Oh, and Nico-chan is the only one Maki-chan addresses with 'chan, right?" Hanayo asked.

"That's right!" Honoka said.

"W-what are you talking about?! And, why are you so fired up with it, Hanayo?!" Maki's face was getting redder and redder, almost as red as her hair.

"Kayo-chin's fired up, nya~"

"I don't want to miss this. This will be the first time I have never seen this in person."

"What do you even mean by that…?"

"They call it yuri…" Hanayo's eyes sparkled after saying the word 'yuri'.

"Yu…ri…?" Maki asked, not knowing what 'yuri' means.

"Y-y-yuri!? We're not lovers, you know?!" Nico said with her face getting very red.

"L-lovers?! What does yuri really mean? I don't get it!" Maki stood from her seat, still clueless about the term 'yuri'. And while the other members' faces were already so red, it meant that Maki was the only one who doesn't know what Hanayo was saying.

"Maki-chan… just how old are you…?" asked Nico.

"Eh? You already know that…" Maki answered, after siting down again.

"Moving on…"Eri said while her face still colored red.

"Everything's decided so, let's go!" Honoka said.

"I-I never agreed that I would be with Nico-chan!"

"But, you two are the only ones left… besides, look at Nico-chan… she's not even complaining, nya…" Rin said. Then Maki looked at Nico who's blushing again.

"What about me? I didn't agree to be with E-Eri and Nozomi!"

"Sorry Umi-chan, it seems like Kotori-chan wants to be alone with Honoka-chan. Do you not like Eri-chi?" Nozomi said.

"U-uh… I never meant it that way…"

"Yeah… I can see it… My cards are telling me…"

"Then why are you asking me?! Don't you know how embarrassing it is to answer that?!"

"Heh~ Look at Eri-chi… Isn't her face too cute~?"

"N-N-Nozomi!" Umi was so embarrassed that she can't even look at Eri because of Nozomi.  
_  
"Still...I've been partnered with Nico-chan, without even trying…" _was what Maki whispered to herself, not knowing Nico could hear her.

What did Maki-chan said just now…? Maybe I misheard something… like what if she really said 'Well, still I've been partnered by Nico-chan without even wanting…' something like that…' was what Nico thought when suddenly Nozomi said "Ah, youth… I really want to see how things will be between Nico-chi and Maki-chan~"

"Aren't you just talking about Umi and Eri a while ago?!" Nico shouted with her face blushing.

"It would be nice if I see Kotori-chan and Honoka-chan in the forest do something... Ericchi~?" Nozomi said, then Kotori replied "Ah! Nozomi-chan, stop that, please! That's really embarrassing…"

"Well, that's enough…For you too Nozomi. That's enough FOR TONIGHT." Eri said, while looking at Nozomi seriously.

"This night will be fun, so I can't promise that~"

* * *

**Saa, Minna-san! Did you have fun? This is my first time writing a fanfic… so I hope you liked it~ ^_^ see you next time—Ah! Though I really can't see you, huh? Sore de wa! Jaa ne~!**


End file.
